1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of cleaning devices, and more particularly relates to a new and improved automatic cleaning device having an improved electromechanical characteristics for cleaning, polishing, and scrubbing. In the preferred embodiment a toothbrush is adapted in such a way as to clean the top portion of the gum area, scrub and polish the teeth, and clean the bottom gum area simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, there are various cleaning devices available on the open market. These devices are earmarked for either cleaning, polishing or massaging the oral cavity primarily the gums. These devices have included bristles, and brushes which effect a cleaning and polishing to creases, crevices, and hard to reach areas. Many are powered devices which have bristles in the same plane which rotate to impart a cleaning action.
Such prior powered bristles, for example are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,795 to Crawford et al. wherein the individual bristle tufts rotate back and forth by a gearing action. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,723 to Lustig et al. has the bristles rotate about their axis in the same plane and further includes a reservoir for dispensing a dental spray.
Braun et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,287 discloses a fountain toothbrush having a reservoir in its handle for dispensing toothpaste to the bristles. The cleaning action is imparted by the user's hand movements. Cannarella, U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,870 also discloses a device for dispensing a paste and cleaning fluids.
In a more traditional approach Davis, Deutsch, and Vireno, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,908,509, 2,214,407, and 3,535,047 respectively disclose dental cleaning brushes having bristles in opposite planes. These devices contemplate the hand movement of the user to impart the cleaning action. Klupt, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,866 discloses a toothbrush having an electromechanical paste delivery system. While Greenhouse U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,298 discloses a manual paste delivery system for the toothbrush.
An alternative method of dental hygiene is the use of liquid jet devices, these devices draw fluid from a reservoir and direct fine sprays to a small dental area. These clean and provide some gum stimulation, however these devices are cumbersome, messy to use, and attack only small surfaces at a time. Additionally, they are not considered portable or suitable for travel.
It is therefore an object of this novel invention to provide a portable multi functional dental hygiene device to clean the teeth, stimulate the gums, and dispense a dental paste. Another object of this invention is to provide an electromechanical device to clean and polish teeth while simultaneously cleaning and massaging the gums.
Another object of the invention is to provide a dental hygiene tool which allows persons with arthritic limbs and disabilities to effect dental hygiene with a minimum of movement.
A further object of the invention is to provide a dental cleaning device suitable for travel and stimulate the gums.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the novel invention. The objects and advantages of the method may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the novel invention a device having three spaced apart heads and a toothpaste compartment in the handle, a toothpaste delivery system, and diamond shaped equi-length bristles. The outer row of bristles bend inwardly, while the inner row of bristles are straight. The bristles effectively clean the teeth and stimulate the gums.